onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Bofoi
Bofoy '(ボフォイ博士, ''Bofoi Hakase) is an S-Class, rank 6 , superhero for the Hero Association. He also goes by the hero name ''' Metal Knight (メタルナイト, Metarunaito). Appearance Not much is known about Bofoy's real appearance as his full face has never been fully shown. From what has been seen he has white hair and a large nose. He is also seen wearing a lab coat over his blue shirt. Bofoy acts mainly through the use of robots controlled from a safe distance. Two of his robots have been displayed, the first a large unit capable of flight with a high level of firepower attached. The second was much smaller, roughly human sized and with no visible weaponry. Bofoy pic.png|Battle Robot Personality He appears to have an avid interest in any form of high technology, as shown when he sent one of his robots to collect remnants or look for anything that might be useful in the wreckage of the Dark Matter Thieves' ship. Despite being a hero, he has no compassion for others if it won't benefit him. Even when a meteor is about to strike Z-City, his only concern is the reliability of his new missiles. Because of Engine Knight's warning to Genos, anything about Bofoy remains mysterious. Plot Hero Association Saga Giant Meteor Arc As Genos prepares to take on the giant meteor, a large robot flies by and lands on a nearby building, shortly followed by Genos who then reveals the large robot is in fact an S-Class hero for the Hero Association. Genos introduces himself and asks Bofoy for his help, but Bofoy refuses, stating that he is only there to test out a new weapon, and that he would prefer to be called Metal Knight, as it is weird to call a hero by his real name. He then reveals that he isn't even in Z-City, but is instead using a remote controlled robot from a safe distance away. Genos then runs off to a better place to stop the meteor, but stops as Bofoy fires a volley of large missiles which converge on the meteor and cause a massive explosion. This, unfortunately, is not enough to stop the meteor which bursts through the cloud of smoke cause by the explosion much to both Genos and Bofoy's surprise. Alien Conquerors Arc After Lord Boros's defeat and the fall of the Dark Matter Thieves' spaceship, Bofoy, through one of his robots, appear in the ruins of A-City to collect the remains of the spaceship. Genos then confront him asking what he will do with it, and Bofoy answers that he will use their technology to make new powerful weapons, that are needed for the sake of peace. It is also revealed that Genos and Bofoy may have a connection, as Drive Knight tells Genos that Bofoy is his "enemy". Bofoy sends a giant robot commandeering multiple drones to rebuild A-City into the Hero Association's new HQ, taking only seven days to do so from the estimated ten years. Human Monster Saga Centipede Arc While Elder Centipede wrecks havoc to S-City, Bofoy arrives and attacks Elder Centipede. Despite his powerful set of missiles, Elder Centipede only get's annoyed. Bofoy see this as an opportunity to collect Elder Centipede skin after his defeat to build more weapons. He then tells the Mohican and Pineapple to leave because of the potential destruction his weapons can cause. Abilities & Powers Being a S-Class hero, it can be assumed that Bofoy is very powerful. Intelligence Genius Intellect: Bofoy possesses a genius-level intellect, which enables him to create highly advanced machines and weapons. He created various defense systems for the Hero Association, such as a nearly indestructible shelter. He was also able to rebuild the Hero Association's HQ in A-City in a few days, proving great architectural knowledge. Fighting Style Mech Piloting: Bofoy is said to have a reputation of using powerful weaponry to pulverize his opponents and everything else in the vicinity. He uses for his missions and experiments various remotely controlled robots equipped for the occasion. He also appears to have great skill in piloting his favored battle robot. With this form of combat, Bofoy has the advantage of not putting his own life at stake, as he controls his robots from a safe distance. Equipment Robots: Given his preferred form of combat, Bofoy has a vast amount of remotely controlled robots with inbuilt weapons, which he also uses for experimentation, scouting and rebuilding. :Battle Robot: Bofoy's favored remotely controlled robot, which he uses in combat. It is a large silver-colored robot with multiple cannons attached to its back. It has a distinct set of three circular marks on its "face." Bofoy is capable of communicating through this robot. It is first shown, when Bofoy was testing its weapons against a colossal meteorite. ::Flight: Bofoy's battle robot is shown to be capable of flight. This is due to the multiple jet propellers incorporated in its design. ::Missiles: Bofoy's battle robot is shown to be able to fire off massive volleys of large, powerful missiles. They are noted to possess great destructive power by Genos. ::Suction Pads: The battle robot possesses multiple suction pads inside its body, which it can extend out in order to cling on something. Bofoy first used them on Elder Centipede, when the latter retreated with its comrades. :Unarmored Robot: A smaller, roughly human-sized robot with no visible weaponry or armor. Like the favored battle robot of Bofoy, it has a distinct set of three circular marks on its "face". Bofoy, like with his other robots, is capable of communicating through this robot. It was first shown after the battle against the Dark Matter Thieves, coming out from a pod. : Construction Robot: A colossal four-legged robot with a vast amount of drones stored inside. Bofoy, like with his other robots, is capable of communicating through this robot. It was used by Bofoy to rebuild the Hero Association's HQ after the battle against the Dark Matter Thieves. ::Drones: The robot has multiple drones in it, which it can send out to rebuild destroyed buildings, as well as to create completely new ones. The drones are ball-shaped and have propellers, which enables them to fly. The are also able to extend arms to collect debris. Hero Rating Metal Knight's rating determined by the Hero Association. References Navigation |} Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:S-Class Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Category:Scientist